


Hibernation Day

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Discord: Umino Hours, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Multi, Teasing, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020-2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: It is a truly miserable day outside, sleet and snow and bitter cold, and with both classes and all non-essential missions cancelled, Iruka has every intention of spending the day staying safelyinside- and possibly in bed. It shouldn't be a hard sell, right?
Relationships: Maito Gai | Might Guy/Shiranui Genma/Umino Iruka
Comments: 19
Kudos: 42
Collections: Kalira's Iruka Winter Bingo Stories (2020-2021), The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	Hibernation Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the space 'Staying In' on [my Iruka Winter Bingo board](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/33520.html)!
> 
> This idea came to me while I was lying in bed trying to get a little more sleep this morning; I had honestly never even considered this ship before, but this was a bit of fun to write~

Iruka stirred and grabbed thoughtlessly as the cosy warmth beside him moved away, leaving him sinking down to the mattress. “Mmph. Get back here.” He caught hold of a fold of fabric and tightened his fist, tugging.

Gai’s throaty laugh sent a pleasant shiver down his spine all the same, but he was _tired_ and it was _early_ and- and _cold_. Iruka lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at his lover, tugging again at what proved to be a handful of fabric near the hip of Gai’s sleeping pants.

Gai smoothed his fingers over Iruka’s clenched hand and he grumbled, tugging harder. The waistband gapped a little over Gai’s hip from his pull, and Gai finally moved closer.

“Get _back in bed_.” Iruka said sternly, then shivered, glancing up at the window. The curtains were mostly drawn, but it was bright out - the sun reflecting off the snow and ice - and he could _hear_ the sleet hitting the window and pelting down over the village. “They already cancelled classes for today, the weather was bad enough yesterday.” And it took quite a lot for weather to be considered severe enough to close the Ninja Academy. Ninja, after all, had to work in all conditions - and the kids needed to learn how. “You don’t need to go anywhere.” he reminded Gai, tugging at his lovr’s pants again. “Take the day off. To be warm.”

“And keep _you_ warm, Beloved?” Gai asked playfully, and Iruka laughed, loosening his grip to stroke Gai’s stomach, trailing over his impressive muscle definition with lingering appreciation - no matter how often he got his hands on Gai, some things were _always_ worth taking the time to appreciate.

“Yes. Clearly the most important duty you have.” Iruka said solemnly, and Gai laughed, beaming down at him. Iruka scrunched his nose and tapped his fingers against Gai’s ribs.

Gai lifted the blanket and settled back into bed with a lazy hum, stretching his arms over his head as he leaned back against the headboard. Iruka moved closer, with a shiver as he inadvertently abandoned the warmth at his back, and wound an arm around his lover’s waist, settling against Gai’s side.

Gai tucked an arm down around Iruka’s shoulders, which left his own shoulder - well-padded with muscle - convenient for Iruka to rest his head on. He took the invitation and shivered as he pressed the length of his body against Gai’s side. He was so _wonderfully_ warm, even with the bitter cold outside, even having left the warmth of their bed.

“May I leave long enough to acquire coffee?” Gai asked, smoothing a hand over Iruka’s shoulder and up to his neck. He shivered under the caress, Gai’s hand warm and callused and broad, but ever so gentle.

“No.” Iruka said firmly, snuggling into the touch and hooking one leg over Gai’s, holding him close and keeping him from going anywhere. Not that Gai couldn’t have moved Iruka if he chose, probably without even discomfiting him. But Gai _wouldn’t_ , and Iruka knew it.

He pressed a fond kiss to Gai’s broad shoulder, then tucked his head against it once more, smiling.

“Not even for _coffee_?” Genma stretched lazily and nudged against Iruka’s back, one hand trailing over his hip and thigh as he shifted closer. “Are we sure this is _Iruka_? I think he’s been- Gah!”

Iruka sniffed as Genma landed on his ass on the floor beside the bed with a thump. He pulled his leg back and relaxed once more, cuddling easily into Gai’s side and leaning on him pointedly. Gai still moved to peek over the edge of the bed at Genma, bringing Iruka along with him.

“Are you all right, Dearest?” Gai asked, and Genma pouted up at them from the floor.

“He’s a ninja. He’s fine.” Iruka said, prodding Gai’s chest. “He’s also letting in the cold air.” He had taken the edge of the blanket with him when he went over the edge of the bed, and it gaped open now.

“Oh, I’m _so sorry_ ,” Genma snarked, flapping the blanket and sending another puff of cool air up under it, making Iruka shiver, “that when _someone_ ,” he paused archly, “ _kicked me out of bed_ , I contributed to a little _discomfort_ for you. My _deepest_ regrets I assure you.”

“Good.” Iruka said, hiding a grin against Gai’s shoulder. “You should be sorry. Get back here, darling.”

Genma made an affronted noise and Gai’s chest trembled with suppressed laughter.

Genma did, however, get up and slide back into bed, as Iruka had known he would, sulky noises and all. He cuddled up to Iruka’s back, and when he glanced over his shoulder from the corner of one eye he could make out Genma’s pout.

Genma kissed Iruka’s shoulder, and he shifted with a yawn, twisting more onto his back and opening an arm to his lover. Genma hummed, accepting the invitation and snuggling in with a shiver as Gai drew the blanket up over them, fingers splaying over Genma’s shoulder and down his arm on the way back.

Genma nearly _purred_ under the caress as Gai’s hand slid further under the blanket, his forearm brushing over Iruka’s ribs and making him shiver. Iruka resituated a little between his lovers, getting comfortable and maximising contact, only to suddenly find himself rather squashed as Gai leaned over him.

Iruka let out a soft huff of air as Genma returned Gai’s kiss and in the process pressed against Iruka’s ribs. He laughed as Gai withdrew, leaning against the headboard again, and then jumped as Genma’s fingers drifted knowingly over the ticklish stretch of his side.

“It’s like you _want_ me to kick you again.” Iruka teased, and Genma wound their legs together, grinning smugly.

“Gotcha, baby.” Genma said, waggling his eyebrows, and Iruka laughed fondly, sliding a hand up into his hair and tugging him down for a soft kiss. Genma hummed softly against his mouth, his ticklish teasing softening into a gentle stroke down to Iruka’s hip. “So,” he said as their lips parted, “all day in bed, hm?”

“Objections?” Iruka asked lightly, raising his eyebrows.

“A fine way to spend a rest day.” Gai agreed, twining his fingers with Genma’s over Iruka’s hip.


End file.
